


I can't drown my demons

by IwishIwasawalrus



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IwishIwasawalrus/pseuds/IwishIwasawalrus
Summary: Michael was always closed off and kept things to himself but no one would accuse him of being cruel. Until recently where he has been nothing but cruel to everyone. Will they let him push them all away or will someone be able to figure out what's wrong?





	I can't drown my demons

~Isobel~

Isobel wasn't handling things well. Noah had been an alien. A manipulative, murderous, psychotic alien. She didn't have time to fully deal with that and let everything process properly before she lost Max. She was cold and empty feeling and even though she had Liz constantly reassuring her that they would find a way to bring Max back nothing helped. Isobel didn't doubt it was possible though, Liz had been able to keep her from doing with Michael's help, though that was part of the problem. Isobel hadn't seen Michael in days maybe no one has but if anything was going to get done they had to work together she went to his airstream.

Michael was outside and didn't look happy to see her, see didn't really blame him though with how things have been lately there wasn't much to happy about anyway.

"What are you doing here?" Michael was scowling and there was something in his eyes Isobel couldn't quite place but it probably wasn't anything good. "I came to see what you think you're doing. If we're bringing Max back Liz is going to need both of us to help." 

Michael scoffed and shook his head. "We aren't bringing Max back Isobel. Max is dead, that's it."

"You don't believe that Michael you're just scared I get it I am too that doesn't mean we don't try." Michael's scowl deepened and he shook his head again. "So go try then! I am staying here."

"I'm cold, Michael. Everything is cold and terrifying. I need Max. We need Max." 

"No. You need Max, not me. Not us. Not we. There was always just you and Max. I've always been alone, I'm used to it. You'll get used to it too." 

Isobel had tears in her eyes now. "You don't mean that. You and Max haven't been as close as you used to be but he loves you and you know that. Please help me."

"I'm tired. You know your way out." 

Michael went inside and Isobel stared after him in disbelief. When he didn't come back out Isobel drove to the Crashdown where Liz was waiting for her. "No luck on talking to Michael?" 

Isobel shook her head. "No, there's something wrong with him. He's never been so harsh before there's something not right. But right now we need to focus on saving Max."

Liz bit her lip in thought. " We might still be able to do this without Michael's help but it'd be a lot easier with Michael's brain power working on this too. Do you think he'd talk to me?

"It's worth a try. Just be prepared to do this without him if he won't help."

Liz nodded and grabbed a few things before leaving to try to talk to Michael. Isobel sat heavily at a booth and rested her head in her hands. She didn't mean to ignore whatever might be going on with Michael and if he was just grieving she could understand but this was different. There was something more going on and whatever it was she fully intended to help him work through it after Max was back. Isobel let out a sigh and hoped Liz would have more luck with Michael, she was going to the pods to talk to Max. Even if he couldn't hear her she really needed to talk to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter. The rest of the chapters might be real short as well. I started a new job and don't have much free time now but I'll work on things as I can how I can.


End file.
